Rocking Around The SVU Tree!
by MariskaBaby92
Summary: Its that time of year and everybody at SVU is in the spirit of Christmas, well...not everyone. lol Read and weep. EO, Felinda, Cas/Lake, etc. All Pairings will be stated in the stories!
1. The Christmas List

**Disclaimer: Not my characters, just my stories. **

_**A/N: Decided I'd start the holiday writings early and give you a taste of my holiday cheer. **_

It had been two years since Calvin Arliss was snatched out of the arms of Olivia Benson. He cried himself to sleep almost every night still grieving the loss of the one person who gave a damn about him. It was the time of year whenhe thought of her the most and cried for her the hardest. His life wasn't at all bad. He was thankful for his grandparents in Vermont and thankful that they wanted him to be a part of their family, but Olivia was his family too. How could she be left alone during the holidays?

"Calvin, sweetie, are you done writing your Christmas list?" asked his grandmother.

Calvin wiped away the tear that fell to his cheek as he responded, "No grandma."

The old lady hollered back up the steps, "Well hurry, sweetie. I want to make sure Santa gets you everything on that list, you hear?"

A grin spread across his face. Calvin loved his grandmother; she always seemed to know exactly what he desiredin his time of need. He had talked to her about Olivia from time to time and she seemed to understand what he was going through. His grandfather on the other hand, was totally different. He made it abundantly clear that he wanted nothing to do with that cop lady. According to him, she was the reason their family has split and his son was in jail.

Calvin jumped into bed and left his Christmas list on his desk. He was getting rather sleepy and his eyes couldn't take any more of his horrible chicken scratch. He quickly drifted off to sleep as his mind became clouded with thoughts of Olivia.

Later that night, Mrs. James, Calvin's grandmother, entered his room to check on him. Her heart warmed at the sight of her grandson asleep. She loved that boy and it broke her heart to know what his mother had put him through. Walking over to his desk, the wiser lady was about to put away her grandson's notebook when she noticed the Christmas list sitting beside it. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up the paper and read it. There was only one thing on the list, the one thing she knew he had wanted since he left New York.

* * *

><p>Back in New York, Olivia and the gang were getting ready for the holidays with everyone signing up for what dish they would bring to the Christmas precinct party. Sitting at their desks, they were joined by their M.E. Melinda Warner and their ADA Casey Novak. They were discussing this year's activities and who would be hosting the Christmas exchange party.<p>

Casey was the first to speak. "Well I think it's my turn to host the Christmas exchange party."

Olivia looked at her friend and laughed, "Yeah it is, you have switched with people twice already."

The gang laughed and Casey flung a pen in Olivia's direction missing her completely. This was the time of the year where they all came together to share a special day that was dear to their hearts. It had become a quick tradition when Olivia entered the squad and become a part of the SVU family.

Elliot chimed in, breaking the laughter, "So are we still drawing from the Secret Santa hat or are we just gonna pick people this time?"

"We pull from the hat you dimwit," Munch replied retrieving the hat from his desk.

Munch was always in charge of the hat and making sure everyone had a secret Santa. This year he decorated it with Cragen's face on it and passed around the hat that contained all their names. Elliot pulled first, then Casey and so on. Munch was last to draw from the hat, then everyone put their names back into the hat for secrecy. Elliot to Melinda, Fin to Elliot, Munch to Casey, Casey to Olivia, Melinda to Munch, and Olivia to Fin. Everyone went back to work as they thought of their secret Santa gifts to get for their friends.

* * *

><p>Vermont was always beautiful and held a sentimental feeling this time of the year. Chestnuts roasting and coffee brewing made this particular state quite a memorable one.<p>

Sitting comfortably in her rocking chair, Phyllis, Calvin's grandmother was contemplating on giving Calvin what was on his wish list. He was such a good boy despite the setback they had at first, but he was trying. She wanted to make her grandson more than happy this year. _It had been two years since he had seen her and what harm would it do_ thought Mrs. James? She quickly rose and found her stationary that her son had given her several years ago. She sat at her kitchen table, and began writing.

_Dear Detective Benson,_

* * *

><p>Olivia sat at her desk, looking over all her files to make sure they were all completed. The last file she opened contained info on a teenage boy whose father molested him from the time he was 8 until he was 15 years could feel her heart break as her thoughts drifted to Calvin. Whenever she received a case about children, her first thought was of Calvin. She missed him tremendously. For once she had someone in her life who actually wanted to be there. Feeling her emotions playing on her heart strings, Olivia closed the file and threw it on the other side of the desk. This action didn't go unnoticed by her partner.<p>

"Hey, what is it?" asked Elliot.

Olivia shook her head and looked back down at her files. She didn't want to discuss it, not with him anyway. He had seen her at her worst and she never wanted him to see her like that again.

Elliot pressed on, "Olivia what is it? What were you thinking about?"

Olivia rolled her eyes, aggravated at herself forletting them water, "I was thinking about Calvin, you happy now?" Olivia threw her chair back and sped to the bathroom before allowing the tears to flow freely down her face.

Elliot looked from Fin then to Munch as he tried to register what had just happened. She had never acted like that and it definitely threw them for a loop.

Thirty minutes passed and Olivia was still in the bathroom. Elliot and the gang were getting worried. Elliot rose from his desk and headed for the women's restroom when the mail carrier walked in.

"Is there an Olivia Benson here?" He asked.

Elliot turned toward him, "I'm her partner, what is it?"

"Looks like a letter. Here you can take it for her," he said as he handed Elliot an envelope and continued calling out the names of other detectives.

Elliot took it and headed for the restrooms. He thought about barging in but quickly dismissed that notion**, **realizing the bathroom would be full of cops with 32's. Elliot gently knocked on the restroom door and asked was Detective Benson inside. When he received no answer, he knew it was clear to walk in.

Opening the door slowly, Elliot found Olivia sitting in a stall with the door opened. "A letter came for you; I thought you should have it." Elliot handed it to her and turned to leave.

"Don't go," Olivia felt herself beg. "Who is it from?"

Elliot shook his head, "I don't know. The mailman dropped it off and I brought it to you."

Olivia sniffled as she turned the envelope over and read the address. "Phyllis James from Vermont." Quickly tearing open the envelope, Olivia unfolded the letter and began reading.

_Dear Detective Benson, _

_Hello, I'm Phyllis James, Calvin's grandmother. I know it's been two years since you last saw Calvin and that's partly our fault. Every year around this time Calvin becomes sad and we talk about how he thinks you're doing and if you've adopted another child. I know this is against my husband's wishes, __there was only one thing__ on Calvin's list this year and I decided __to make his wish__ come true. I know you didn't do anything to deserve the way Vivian treated you and I apologize for her actions. I know Calvin was well taken care of with you and I want him to know that I'm willing to try to make him somewhat happy while he lives with us. I know this is short notice, __but I was wondering if you could come and spend Christmas with him. __I know he'll be overjoyed __to see you __this holiday. _

_Sincerely, _

_Phyllis._

Olivia sobbed as she pressed the letter to her heart. This was truly a dream come true.

Elliot gently raised her chin as he wiped away her lingering tears. Pulling her into a hug, he began rubbing small circles on her back. He too had a tear run down his cheek and into her hair as he soothed her. He noticed something lying on the ground and bent down to pick it up.

"Liv…they are serious. She even bought you a plane ticket," Elliot told her as he held up the ticket stub.

Olivia ripped it from his grip and gasped. She couldn't believe it. His grandmother was serious about her coming and on such short notice as well. The date on the ticket read Dec. 24, 2011 which meant she only had 24 hours to pack.

Looking at her partner, Olivia was seriously contemplating going. "Elliot, should I do this?"

"Yes Olivia. He was your heart. You need to take this opportunity to remind him of that."

Elliot helped Olivia up and pulled her out of the stall. He was going to make her get on that plane…whether she wanted to or not.

Eight forty-five a.m. on 24th of December came quickly as Olivia rose from her slumber. She sat up quickly, hopped out of bed, and headed for a much needed shower. Thirty minutes later, Olivia was out and rummaging through her closet to find an outfit to wear on the plane. She heard Elliot hollering from the foyer as she told him she was in her room.

"You all set?" Elliot asked as he picked up the two packed bags by the door.

"Yeah Elliot, I'm going in this beige towel." Olivia said sarcastically.

Elliot smirked and walked over to her. "I could help you with taking that off if you would like."

Olivia smirked then laughed as she pushed Elliot away and told him to go load the car. She quickly got dressed and met him downstairs then they headed for the airport.

* * *

><p>Nine hours later, Olivia arrived in Hartford, Vermont. She gathered her luggage and looked for the wiser lady who was supposed to pick her up. Walking around for forty minutes, Olivia finally spotted a well groomed, well fit older woman standing with a sign that had her name written on it. Olivia smiled as she approached the woman.<p>

"Hello Mrs. James, I'm Olivia. Nice to meet you, "Olivia said holding out her hand.

Mrs. James pushed her hand away and gathered her in a hug. "Thank you so much for coming. You don't know how much this is going to mean to Calvin."

Slightly surprised, it took a minute before Olivia responded. She returned the grandmother's hug as she smiled at the warm welcomed she inside her said that this was going to be a great Christmas.

They arrived at the house a little later. Making sure no one was home; Mrs. James welcomed Olivia to her home and took the bags that the detective was carrying. Olivia followed as she admired the older woman's home. She hoped to have a home similar to this one day. Her thoughts were quickly broken when she heard Mrs. James calling her name.

"Umm, ma'am?" Olivia asked.

"This is where you'll be staying. I hope you don't mind, this use to be our son's room." Mrs. James commented as she led her downstairs to the fully furnished basement.

"Wow. This is a whole section by itself." Olivia commented.

"Well, my son hated sharing space, sowe gave him the basement and fully furnished it; that way he didn't have to deal with his little brother."

"Well it's lovely. I'm very thankful for this."

Mrs. James smiled, "Well are you hungry? Can I get you anything to eat?"

"No ma'am, I'm fine. I'll just stay down here and relax. I'm really tired."

Mrs. James smiled. She was taking a liking to Olivia and she saw why Calvin had done the same. Saying goodnight, Mrs. James waved as she headed back upstairs. This was going to be a great Christmas for her grandson, she just knew it.

Christmas morning came bright and early as Calvin rushed down the stairs towards his gifts. He was happy that they had gotten a numerous amounts of gifts, but he still wasn't completely satisfied. The one gift, the only gift, which he had asked for wasn't here. Calvin heard his grandparents coming down the stairs. Turning around he smiled, "Merry Christmas guys."

Smiling at their grandson, Phyllis and Thomas walked hand and hand down the steps towards the Christmas tree. They had gotten everything they thought he wanted, at least Thomas did. They wanted him to be happy, excited, and full of joy.

Phyllis on the other hand, knew that she was going to burst his little heart wide open. Although she hadn't told her husband about the detective, she knew he would approve once he saw the way Calvin's face lit up. She smiled at Calvin and told him to start opening his presents while she went to retrieve an unexpected gift. Heading down the steps of the basement, she found Olivia brushing her hair up into a ponytail.

"We all set?" asked Olivia lookingin her hand held mirror.

"We are set. He'sopening his presents now and I want to make sure you aren't seen."

Setting the brush down, Olivia turned and walked back upstairs with Phyllis. They turned the corner quickly as Calvin was on his second to last gift. He had thanked his grandfather tremendously, but he knew something was up with his grandmother.

"Grandma, where are you?"Calvin hollered. "I'm almost done."

"I'm coming. Give me a few minutes."

He sighed as finished unwrapping his gifts. Finally, Calvin was done; he and his grandfather started picking up the trash from the gifts.

"Sweetie I'm coming.I have one more gift for you," Phyllis hollered back.

"What is it?" Calvin asked from the kitchen.

"You'll have to come in the living room to see."

Calvin looked up at his grandfather who looked as confused as he was. _What in the world was grandmother up to_ Calvin asked himself. He slowly walked back into the living room trying to figure out what else she could have for him. As he entered the living room, his heart raced and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe it. There stood the one gift he had asked for.

"Olivia!" Calvin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tears began to roll down his face rapidly as he lunged forward, into her arms. He couldn't believe she was here, in his home, with him on Christmas. He didn't know what to say or how to feel. His emotions were everywhere and he couldn't make a coherent thought.

"You? What in the-how did you? Wow!" Calvin said as he squeezed her tighter.

Olivia grinned as her eyes began to glisten. She was trying her best to keep her tears at bay, but it was definitely hard to do. Rubbing her hands through his hair, she kissed the top of his head, "Merry Christmas, Calvin."

Calvin pressed his face deeper into her abdomen as he continued to cry. He had never beenmore overjoyed and enthralled in his entire life. Finally releasing his grip around her waist, Calvin looked up into her beautiful brown orbs, "Merry Christmas to you too, Olivia."

**First story and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! **


	2. The Christmas Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.**

**A/N: Felinda because I think they are perfect together**

This was her favorite time of the year. She loved decorating and baking. She loved singing Christmas carols and wrapping gifts, she loved it all.

It was eleven forty-five on Christmas Eve; her heart filled with holiday cheer as she watched the snow fall outside her window. She was ready for her man to come home and fall into her warm, loving arms. Pouring herself some more eggnog, Melinda Warner resumed her position on the couch as she watched the fire crackle and burn. She could feel the heat radiating from the fire, warming her petite frame to the core. Sitting her eggnog down, Melinda got up and stirred the fire making it come alive again. She knew her boyfriend would be frozen and she wanted to keep the fire burning for him.

Slowly the knob turned and Melinda's face lit up. Finally, her man was home. She walked swiftly to the door with a cup in hand as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Well hello there handsome," Melinda replied as she shut the door.

Fin smiled at his beautiful woman, taking the cup from her hand, and kissing her once more. He sipped graciously on his eggnog as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the hook. The house was warm and delightful and smelt of cinnamon Christmas cookies.

"Melinda, are you seriously baking again? How many times is it this week?" Fin asked curiously.

He knew his girlfriend loved baking and cooking, but during the holidays she could go a little overboard.

Melinda smirked as she walked across the kitchen. She cut off the timer and opened the oven door to let her cookies cool. She quickly pulled out the beautifully baked cookies and smiled. She had outdone herself once more and was quite pleased.

"Fin, I'm baking these because our neighbors asked me to make them some."

Fin laughed taking a seat on the couch, "How many batches did they asked for?"

Melinda chuckled herself. Fin was always picking at her but deep down; she knew he loved her baking. After she sent him cookies for lunch, he had come home with a two page demand for cookies from people at work.

Melinda raked the cookies into a basket, covering them with a beautiful cloth, and set them by the door. Melinda grabbed her coat and scarf and began suiting up for the snow.

"Where are you headed Miss thang?"

"I'm going to deliver these cookies to the neighbors and I'll be right back."

Fin frowned, "Babe, come relax and do that tomorrow."

Melinda shook her head at him. He was such a baby but she wasn't giving in that easily. She had learned over the past two and a half years that Fin could be very childish at times when things didn't go his way.

Blowing a kiss Fin's way, Melinda opened the front door and headed across the street.

While Melinda was gone, Fin ran upstairs to change. He put on a baby blue cotton sweater with his suede brown pants and ran back downstairs. He lit a few candles and dimmed the lights. He quickly dug in his pocket and looked at the beautiful princess cut diamond with a silver band. It was stunning and he knew that it was just like his girl. Hearing the door open, Fin quickly hid the ring and walked into the kitchen. He watched Melinda shrug off her jacket and headed into the living room.

"Fin," Melinda called stirring the fire once more. She noticed that the lights had been cut off; several candles surrounded the living room and kitchen, giving her house a soft, romantic glow.

"Yes my love," Fin answered from the kitchen.

Melinda entered the kitchen and found Fin nibbling on a Christmas cookie that she had baked the day before. It amazed her how much smack he talked about her baking, but devoured whatever she cooked.

Melinda wrapped her arms around Fin's neck and kissed him lightly. "The neighbors said you have the best girlfriend in the world."

Fin pulled back and looked at Melinda, "Yes I do and I hope you'll continue to be my girlfriend for as long as I live."

Melinda kissed him then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. She let him sit down first before she joined him, snuggling into his side to keep warm. They sat in silence for a while enjoying each other's company.

"Fin…can I ask you something," Melinda asked sheepishly.

"Shoot babe, I'm all ears," Fin responded.

Melinda gulped as she prepared herself for the question. "Are you happy?"

Fin pulled back and Melinda turned slightly to look at him. She regretted even bringing it up, but she and Casey had read in a magazine about people who after years of dating, never got married because they weren't completely happy.

"Mel where is this coming from?" Fin asked pulling her back into his side.

"Casey and I read-" Fin threw up his hand to stop her.

"First off, you and Casey need to stay away from each other and two you can't believe everything you read."

Melinda mulled over his statement, not totally agreeing with the first comment but you couldn't always believe what was written. "You are right, sorry I even brought it up."

Fin knew he had to just ask her. He had to get it over with especially after hearing her previous question. He had been with this woman over two and a half years and now he couldn't think of a better time to make her his wife. Lifting Melinda from his side, he walked into the kitchen and wiped his hands on a drying cloth. He had to calm his nerves before he did this. He wanted the moment to be perfect and reassuring her that he had no intentions on keeping her as just his girlfriend. Walking back into the living room, Fin noticed Melinda was up, stirring the fire again. Sneaking up behind her, Fin pulled the ring out of his pocket, and got down on one knee before she turned around.

Melinda was pleased with how well she had kept the fire going. Something inside told her that Fin was up to something. As she turned around, her mouth plummeted towards the floor at the sight before her. The love of her life was down on one knee with a spectacular rock in his hand. She began to shake and her heart began doing flips.

"What in the world," Melinda questioned with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you know I'm in love with you and have been for over two and a half years. I think it's time for us to take our relationship to the next level especially after you asking me if I'm happy. Baby I'm more than happy with being with you and if you'll have me, I'm ready to be your knight and shining armor. Baby I love you with all my heart and soul; will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Fin asked, laying his heart out on the line.

Melinda couldn't stop the over pouring of tears that fell from her eyes. She didn't know what to say but she knew that deep down she loved the man kneeling in front of her. Melinda nodded her head quickly as she tried to choke back the oncoming tears. That magazine had no bearing on her thoughts anymore. She had the proof that he was hers and that she would be his. She felt Fin place the ring on her finger before standing and pulling her in for a jaw dropping kiss. As they deepened the kiss, the clock struck midnight, ringing in their very Merry Christmas.

Fin pulled back and smiled at the gorgeous woman in his embrace. He couldn't believe that he had such a beautiful and magnificent woman in his life. Nothing could make him happier than being this woman's husband.

"Fin, you are one hell of a Christmas present," Melinda said as she gave him another peck on the lips.

Fin scooped Melinda up into his arms, "Well let's head upstairs so you can start unwrapping me."

They continued to kiss as he carried her up the staircase and into her bedroom. Love had found its' way into their hearts and they were truly going to have one spectacular Christmas.

**Love me some Felinda and I hope you guys enjoyed the story!**


	3. The Christmas Party

**Disclaimer: its holidays like this that I wish I actually owned SVU. **

"Do we really have to attend this Christmas party," asked Olivia with her arms folded across her chest.

She hated having to dress up and put on a façade for people she utterly couldn't stand. She would much rather be held up in her quaint apartment with a huge fire, eggnog, and a good Christmas movie.

"Yes you do Olivia. It's tradition and I would like for all of my detectives to be a part of it," Cragen bellowed at her.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia threw a look Fin's way. She knew he didn't like attending these parties either. They both thought it was dumb and utter hell when other precincts began to boast about how great they were.

"Olivia, it's not that bad. We usually have an ok time don't we?" Elliot asked as he stood and headed for the coffee machine.

Olivia shook her head. Her partner of twelve years had actually said the most absurd thing she had ever heard. Every year he griped about how his wife wanted him home with the kids and how this party took away from him family time.

"What has gotten into you? I thought you would rather be spending time with your family?"

Elliot sighed as he stirred his coffee, "I would if Kathy didn't leave and take my kids with her

Olivia gasped and heard a few muttered comments by Fin and Munch. _He hadn't said anything and of all days-Kathy had no right_ Olivia thought. Her brown eyes met her partner's crystal blue orbs and Olivia's heart broke; she hated seeing him so down and out.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Elliot huffed before staring down into his cup of joe. Then with a sigh, he stood and headed for the locker room. "Naw, I'm fine," he tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.

That evening, Olivia went home and dressed. After trying on five different outfits, she finally settled on a satin green one strap with silver platform pumps and a matching silver bag. She had ringlets in her hair then raked it on the top of her head into a wavy ponytail. Next she did her makeup and retrieved her jewelry. Looking in the mirror once more, Olivia locked up her apartment and headed for Elliot's place.

Elliot sat at the edge of his bed, debating on whether he wanted to be in attendance at this party. His wife had left him and taken his kids and he was supposed to smile and act merry. He threw his hands in the air and headed for the bathroom when a knock at the door stopped him dead in his tracks.

He headed for the door, "Who is it?"

"Who else would it be? It's me," Olivia said sadistically.

Sighing, Elliot unlocked the front door and let her in. He quickly closed it and turned around, surveying her body. She looked amazing and that dress was hugging all the right curves. He was so engrossed in her body that Elliot didn't even hear Olivia clearing her throat.

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted grabbing his attention, "Stop ogling me dammit, I'm not a piece of meat. Are you going to the party or not?"

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Elliot tried to salvage himself by nodding. God he was an idiot. How could he just stand there and undress her with his eyes? Elliot needed to get a grip. His wife had only been gone for two weeks and he was already looking at his partner like she was a totally different woman; Elliot noticed that he had taken the blinders off towards his partner. He was far game and so was she. If he was going to take a chance with anyone, it would've been Liv.

He headed towards his room where she had disappeared to and poked his head in his room. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like El? We are going to the party together because number one: I'm not going by myself and number two: because you need to get out of this house."

Elliot walked on in and took a seat at the bottom of his bed. He knew better than to argue with Olivia. Watching her rummage through his closets, he found it funny that she of all people was picking out his clothes.

"Do you like this?" Olivia asked as she held up a navy blue shirt, a red tie and black slacks.

Elliot gave her a quick nod before he watched them being hurled toward him. Chuckling a little, he watched as she continued looking through his closet for a pair of shoes. He quickly changed and looked in the mirror before he saw her reflection behind him.

"You like what you see?" Elliot smirked.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Don't kid yourself El, you aren't all that."

He shook his head and looked away. It amazed him that Olivia never showed her emotions even when it was ok. Deep down she truly cared for him and Elliot knew that, even if she hardly ever expressed it.

They finally arrived at the party a little after eight. It was in full swing and everybody looked wonderful. The first to greet them was Melinda and Fin who were obviously a little tipsy.

Fin wrapped his arms around Melinda's waist. "Elliot, what's happenin man?"

Elliot smiled as he kissed Melinda on the cheek, "I'm good Fin. Thanks to Olivia, I'm good."

Melinda and Fin shared a kiss before they turned their attention back to their friends. Melinda grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her toward the bar while Fin took hold of Elliot and disappeared to a table.

Once the ladies were out of earshot, Olivia spoke, "Melinda, you are wasted. Who gave you so much liquor?"

Melinda snorted, "Who do you think? Fin is a bad influence on me."

Olivia shook her head. It amazed her that they fought so much, but no matter what, they loved each other. It was funny to Olivia that she and Elliot often had little arguments much like Melinda and Fin, but Olivia was in complete denial. She had been told multiple times by Melinda and the rest of the gang that she and Elliot were like an old married couple, but she never believed them, …well, not until now.

"Olivia, what's going on with you and Elliot? He seems a lot happier that he was a few weeks ago."

Olivia sipped her glass of wine slowly as she glared at Melinda. Her friend always seemed to stir up trouble, but she was never wrong. "Melinda, I just told him what he needed to hear." Olivia said as she continued to sip.

"Sure you did. And he just so happened to have you on his arm for a date tonight. Honey I may be tipsy, but I'm not drunk. I can see what's going on."

"Sure you can. So I don't have to state the obvious about you and Fin do I?"

Melinda swirled around on her chair and hopped off, "You sure don't. We are finally official." Melinda threw back her shot and glanced across the room, "Yes, he is finally mine. Hook, line, and sinker!"

Olivia burst out laughing as she watched Melinda walk off in the direction of Elliot and Fin. Melinda always kept her on her toes and she was glad they had finally come to their senses. Now only if she could take her own damn advice.

"Penny for your thoughts," Elliot said startling his date.

"Elliot!" Olivia gasped, "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry, so what were you and Melinda talking about?"

"Nothing really. Did you know she and Fin finally made it official?"

Elliot looked at her curiously, "Yeah, he told me earlier. I'm happy for them, they deserve each other."

"Yeah, everybody deserves to be with someone," Olivia said as she gulped the rest of her cabernet.

Elliot watched her intently, wondering what underlying meaning her statement held. After being her partner for over twelve years, he could read her like a book and he knew she was holding back on

"Olivia? What's wrong, what are you keeping from me?" Elliot asked as his arm rested on the back of her chair.

Olivia turned pointedly and glared at him. "Just because I make a statement like that doesn't mean I'm holding anything back. I'm just speaking in general."

Elliot nodded, "Sure you are. It'll come out sooner or later."

"You're right, it will and when it does I hope you are prepared," Olivia said before she hopped off the stool and headed towards Cragen and the rest of the gang.

Elliot watched her walk away, adamant about going after her but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He would wait until she had cooled off and gotten some alcohol into her system before he approached her again.

The party continued full swing. The dance floor became crowded as more and more people danced the night away. The room was decorated in red and gold trimmings along with a huge Christmas tree right by the bay window. It was like a movie scene that you always dreamed about.

Moving from the bar, Elliot began his search for Olivia. He wanted to know what was bothering her. He wondered around the enormous ballroom until he found her, sitting at the bay window looking out into the beautiful, dark sky. He slowly walked toward her, watching her intently and how radiant she looked from the moonlight hitting her face.

"Can we talk?" He asked sweetly.

Olivia turned and looked up into his eyes, "El, I don't want to argue. I want to have a good time, ok?"

Elliot agreed before he took a seat next to her. "I know you hate when I badger you about things, but I just want you to know you can always talk to me."

Olivia smiled as her eyes became glassy. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't let him see that when he was around all of her walls shattered to pieces.

Elliot sensed a change in the atmosphere as he tried to look her in the face. Olivia continued to turn away from him so he couldn't get a good look. Elliot knew what she was doing and it only confirmed his suspicions of what she was keeping from him.

Rubbing the top of her hands, Elliot cupped her face with his other hand and turned Olivia to face him. It was then that he saw her eyes had filled with unshed tears. Stroking her face softly, he spoke volumes without saying a single word. Slowly, Elliot held Olivia's gaze as he moved steadily toward her face. Inching closer and closer, Elliot could feel her breath on his lips as his senses began to tingle. Closing his eyes, Elliot inched forward once more as he felt her lips brush against his. When she didn't pull away, Elliot pressed his lips deeper into her as the heat began to rise within their bodies. All was lost at that moment as Olivia inched closer to Elliot wrapping her left arm around his neck, pulling him closer into her embrace.

Suddenly their wonderful kiss was interrupted by Fin, Munch, Melinda, and Alex. The gang gasped as they watched their co-workers making out.

"Finally we get to see some action between you two," Munch said as he approached Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia rested their foreheads against one another. Their friends could definitely ruin a perfect moment. Wrapping his arm tightly around her waist, Elliot looked up at the gang before he spoke.

"We're going to see where it goes, no promises."

"Trust me, we weren't looking for any," Fin said as he held Melinda close.

The gang looked so happy and merry. They loved each other like family and no matter what; they could count on each other.

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder. She could finally say that this Christmas was probably the best Christmas she ever had. She had friends who loved her and a new man who adored her, she couldn't ask for anything better.

Looking over at the gang, Olivia lifted her glass in the air, "Merry Christmas guys."

"Merry Christmas," they replied in unison.

The music continued to play and people continued to dance. The mood was jolly and full of love. This was truly a one of a kind Christmas that neither Elliot nor Olivia would ever forget.

**Who's up next? Will it be Casey or Melinda? Stay tuned! **


	4. The Gift of Giving

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine or I wouldn't be writing fanfic. Lol **

**A/N: I just recently did Hosiah Feed the Hungry in Atlanta so I thought this would be fitting for a story. **

Casey has always loved the Christmas holidays. She enjoyed decorating and being festive. Growing up in a big family, Casey took part in many activities during the Christmas holiday which is why she decided to spend her Christmas with those less fortunate. This was one of her passions and it touched her heart to know she could help those who needed her assistance.

Arriving at the precinct around six, Casey found her friends and hardworking detectives typing away. She figured they were trying to get all of their DD5's typed up before the captain let them leave. Walking toward her friend of eight and a half years; Casey took a seat next to her desk and smirked.

"Novak, what the hell do you want," Olivia Benson asked through her pecks on the keyboard.

Casey couldn't hold back her laughter. Olivia had been on a roll for the past six months since her hormones were in overdrive. Being pregnant wasn't easy, but Olivia had certainly been difficult to be around. Casey found herself not even talking to her from time to time because of how irate she could get.

"I was coming by to drop off my key. I'm about to leave and I didn't know what time you guys were getting out of here."

Olivia finally looked up and threw a lopsided grin in her friend's direction. "Well have fun. No worries, I have everything under control."

Casey grinned as she looked from Olivia to Elliot. Yeah, they had it under control alright; she just hoped they wouldn't consummate their relationship all over her apartment.

"Ok again," Casey spoke as she stood. "Happy holidays!"

On that note, Casey turned and headed for the elevators. Casey made it to her car; crank it up, and off she went to the New Jersey line to help feed the hungry. Her heart thumped and her happiness swelled at the thought of giving back.

* * *

><p>She entered Jersey just under an hour, making great time. There had been no traffic and all lanes were clear. It seemed like everything had fallen right into place for her. Casey found a hotel close to the food center; deciding that the Marriot was the best of the best hotels, she parked and went to check in. To her surprise, it wasn't crowded and the lobby was free of guests. Walking swiftly to the counter, Casey pulled out her wallet and asked for a suite. The bell clerk smiled, taking Casey's card, and quickly returned her American Express along with the room key. Rapidly walking to the elevators, Casey pulled out her cell to check her email. The elevator dinged as she continued eying her phone. The doors were just about to shut when…<p>

"Hold it!" yelled a man as he ran toward the elevator.

Finally looking up from her "crackberry" as her coworkers called it, Casey came face to face with Chester Lake. She blinked twice; making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. She had worked with him over ten months ago and at the time he had been in a relationship with someone. Casey knew it was wrong to lust after someone else's man, but it was just something about him that she couldn't let go of. He was charming, witty, and respectful. He loved to laugh and there had been many nights that she had met up with him at a bar just to talk. Now…here he was, in the same hotel as her and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"Thank you so mu-Casey," the shock evident in his voice. "Is that really you?"

Casey blushed. "Yeah, how are you Lake? Haven't seen you in almost a year."

Lake pushed the button and turned back to her. "Well I've been working up here and I just recently purchased an apartment here, but it's being renovated so I have to stay here for a few weeks."

"Wow. How weird is this, us running into each other. It feels like it's been ages."

"Not ages, just months. How is the job?"

"I can't complain, you?"

Subconsciously licking his lips, Lake grinned, "Mine hasn't been too bad either. Decided I wouldn't celebrate Christmas this year, I'm just going to help those less fortunate."

Casey couldn't believe it. The one detective who could take her breath away was literally taking her breath away. He was thinking of others besides himself and that was quite an attraction.

"Same here. I decided to participate in the big New Jersey Christmas dinner instead of going and spending a tremendous amount of money."

"Wow! You are a great woman Casey. I always knew you had a heart of gold."

"Thanks, same goes for you. So are you and your girlfriend participating in anything?"

"No. We broke up about three months ago. Actually, I'll be joining you in the New Jersey Christmas dinner. I decided that since I'm living here now, I need to become a part of the community so I decided to take this opportunity and make the best of it."

The elevator dinged, signaling for Casey to get off, but she didn't want to abruptly stop her wonderful conversation. Playing it cool, Casey smiled, "This is my floor. Would you like to finish our conversation in my room?"

Lake gave a curt nod and followed her off. They made it to the room and talked for hours. The evening had grown into night and the moon was shining brightly through the latched windows. The environment was so mellow and the two adults carried on with their conversations, blocking out the rest of the world.

Looking down at his watch, Lake sighed, "It's getting late. I had an awesome time talking with you Casey. Let's get together again and maybe I'll show you around Jersey."

"That would be lovely. Thanks for the wonderful conversation. You brought back quite a few fond memories."

Lake smiled at her as he headed for her door. "I hope we work together during the dinner. I would love to continue this."

"I must say we have a lot to catch up on."

Lake nodded, "Yes we do Novak, yes we do. See you."

Casey waved goodbye from the door as she watched Chester saunter down the hall and out of sight. Was she dreaming? Had this man really been in her room talking like they had known each other for years? Stepping back into her room, Casey couldn't take the goofy grin off her face as thoughts of Lake danced in her head. Heading to bed, she picked up her phone and checked it one last time before falling fast asleep.

Morning came bright and early. The sun's rays beamed down on Casey's angelic face as the warm rays soaked her skin. Her eyes fluttering open, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was outside. It was December 25, Christmas Day, but the sun still remained dominant over the darkened clouds that flew behind. Casey made her way to the bathroom and quickly showered before getting dressed for her morning jog. Twenty minutes later, there she stood in the lobby stretching. Many people greeted her with Merry Christmas and happy holidays as she made her way onto the busy sidewalks of New Jersey.

An hour and a half later, Casey returned, sweat dripping from her body as she pushed against the rotating doors of the hotel lobby. Her heart was pumping and she began to jog in place to maintain her heart rate. She slowly began to unwind, letting her body relax and her muscles unflex. Just as Casey rolled her upper body up, green eyes met blue as she took in the full figured man approaching her.

"Good morning. How's the weather?" Lake asked cheerfully.

"It's not really cold, just windy. You headed for a morning stroll?"

"No. I'm just going to register my name and info for the dinner. Would you like to join me?"

"Umm, sure. Thanks." Casey said as they headed back outside.

They waited an hour in line to register. Their not so quiet conversation kept them quite busy until they finally arrived at the registration table. After signing in, they were both pleased to see that they were both assigned to the cleanup session. Wondering in their own directions, they knew they needed to be back in two hours so they could begin setting up.

Lake and Casey headed back to the hotel. They agreed they would meet back in the lobby in forty-five minutes so they could grab lunch.

Casey ran to her room and rummaged through her suitcase to find a perfect but comfortable outfit. She hadn't planned on seeing anyone here, so her attire was drabber than she thought. Finally deciding that she would just have to go off her wit and charm, Casey threw on a green and white sweater with a white scarf, some Faded Glory blue jeans, and her tan moccasins.

"This outfit will just have to do," she told herself and headed for the door.

Hopping off the elevator, there he was in all his glory. He was dressed in a blue and red sweater, beige pants, and Gadsden Men's boots. Stylish and sharp, Casey wondered if he had forgotten where they were headed.

"Well don't you look dapper," Casey said as she ran her hand down his sweater.

Lake chuckled, "I thought I looked alright. Glad you approved, you look exceptionally nice yourself."

"Thanks," Casey said through a wide grin. "You ready?"

Heading to the dinner, Casey couldn't take her eyes off Lake. She would occasionally look down, but only because he had made her blush or she was trying to shake all thoughts of him from her head. The setup was impeccable and the decorating was done in a flash. All workers took to their post as the clock struck five and the doors opened filling the gala hall with people. As more people came, the more Casey could feel her heart expanding. She knew this was for a good cause. Turning to look at Lake, she was almost sure that he shared the same twinkle that she had in her eyes just moments ago.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Casey asked just above a whisper.

Lake turned to her. He had noticed Casey's stares, her constant blushing, and her blatant attraction to him. He knew it all too well and it scared him. She hadn't been the only one who had feelings when he worked at SVU. The only difference between the two was that Casey didn't have someone already usurping her love. Lake was a faithful man, but the burning inside that he got from close contact with Casey had engulfed him. He had broken it off with his girlfriend of a year and three months only to scare himself out of ever returning back to New York. Yet fate always had a plan B and Lake couldn't be happier.

"It's amazing. I'm doing something for others and you are here. It's like double the Christmas spirit."

Casey beamed. Not only had she enjoyed his company, but for the first time she had just been told that her company was enjoyed as well. That was all the confirmation she needed.

The dinner ran smoothly and cleanup was a breeze. The workers took plates home after making sure that every person had received a decent meal. After bagging and tagging the garbage and decorations, everyone was thanked and all went their separate ways to celebrate Christmas.

Casey and Lake headed back to their hotel. They took a seat in the lobby and began talking about SVU. The conversation quickly turned as Lake decided that Casey needed to know his true feelings. He had held them in for too long and there was no telling when his chance might come around again.

"Casey, I know when I worked in New York we became really close. I found you to be my _go-to person_ and I really appreciated that." Licking his lips, he continued, "But there is one thing that I haven't been truly open about…I'm attracted to you."

Casey gasped as her eyes began to sparkle. He had to be a figment of her imagination. She had shed an abundance of tears at the thought of him.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to, but I was committed to someone else and I didn't want to hurt her."

"I get it. Well if it's any consolation, I have always been attracted to you as well. I never knew how to tell you so when you left it just became easy to stop trying."

Lake slid closer to her as he stared into her eyes. He could see the glint of love and passion dance between them.

"Casey, don't stop. I think we've proven that we have both missed each other." Lake said thinking of their previous conversations.

Casey smiled. _He is truly something_ she thought. "You are right. Let's make it count."

Lake grinned as he pulled Casey closer to him. Staring into those beautiful, green eyes, Casey wrapped her hand around his neck and tilted her head as their lips meshed together. Deepening the kiss, Lake pulled Casey into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. His Christmas wish had come true and there was no other woman that could compare. Lake would always remember this Christmas; how he finally got the one his heart desired.

**Happy Holidays! I hope you are in the Christmas spirit of giving…I would love a review! Thanks!**


	5. The Holidays Conquered Love

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just my story! **

December had arrived and Olivia couldn't be more excited. She loved this time of the year because it reminded her of just how much she loved her SVU family. She had come to the 1-6 December 7th, 1999 and was welcomed with open arms. She would never forget the day she first arrived. It was a mad house, but all the detectives were so sweet and kind to her. Her partner in particular was definitely a catch. He had five beautiful children and a loving wife whose lives seemed so perfect. Her other two co-workers were so expressive and lovable that they made the unit feel like a dysfunctional family. Twelve years had passed and although they had changed, they were a family to her.

"Baby girl, what you over there day dreaming about?" Ask Fin, her loving and protective co-worker.

She had come to love this man. He was everything she wanted in a brother. He watched her back, he stayed by her, and he didn't let anyone get to her. The bond that she had formed with him was amazing.

"Nothing Fin," Olivia chuckled as she went and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Elliot rose from the couch and grabbed the bottle of Bacardi Rum from the kitchen counter. He began pouring everyone shots as they sat around the warm fireplace.

Elliot smiled as he watched Olivia laughing it up with Melinda, Casey, and Alex. He could never get enough of her beautiful smile and that laughter of hers.

Grabbing the bottle from his hands, Munch nudged him a bit. "Stop staring at her and tell her how you feel."

"Yeah man, you two have been at this for twelve years now. She knows you are divorce so there is nothing holding you back," Fin added.

Elliot shook his head. "And what exactly would I say to her? Hey Liv, I've been meaning to tell you for the past twelve years that I have been madly in love with you…not gonna work."

Fin filled his glass then he took a shot, "Well yeah dumb ass. How do you think Melinda and I finally got together? I told her how I felt and surprisingly she felt the same. What could it hurt?"

Munch patted Elliot on the shoulder and smiled, "What's the worst thing she could say, I don't love you?"

Elliot chuckled. Munch was a fool at times but that definitely could be the alternative to his direct approach. _She had to have some feelings for me after all these years_ Elliot thought.

On the other side of the room, the same conversation was being had by the girls. Olivia couldn't even hear herself think from the entire racket her friends were making.

"Let it go guys, he may be single, but I don't even know how he feels," Olivia told them for the fifth time that night.

Melinda folded her arms, "How do you expect to find out if you don't ask him? He needs to know Liv."

Casey chimed in, "I'm sure he already knows, he just wants you to confirm it by telling him that he is the man for you."

Olivia took a sip of her rum and shot Alex a pleading look. To her dismay, Alex had a cocked eyebrow ensuring Olivia that she was on the other ship.

"Ok, ok! I tell him and if it's not meant to be it isn't meant to be," Olivia told them.

"Hey guys, they are talking hard smack about us, it's time we show them who they're dealing with," Lake choked out as his rum slid down the wrong pipe.

The guys laughed as he tried to gain back his composure. He couldn't help himself, he wasn't a great drinker but he loved the liquor.

"What did I tell you about heavy drinking," said his wife. Lake looked up and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Case; it just went down the wrong pipe is all. I'm fine." Lake assured her.

Slowly, the women began gathering around the men. They had been separated most of the night. They women had cooked and were cleaning the kitchen and they had finally pulled the guys away from the big screen long enough to toast the holidays.

Elliot decided that there was no better time like the present. He needed her to know that he was no longer afraid to admit his feelings for her. To his surprise, Olivia pulled him away from the group and in the hallway of his apartment.

"Can I talk to you," Olivia asked as she traced the rim of her glass.

Elliot tilted his head, "Sure, everything ok?"

Olivia smiled. Elliot was always looking out for her. Deep down she had fallen in love with him over the past twelve years, but she wasn't a home wrecker. She could live with loving him from a distance as long as he remained her partner.

"I'm fine El. I just-Elliot we've been friends for a long time now and I know we haven't always had the greatest friendship-"Olivia stopped midsentence as she felt his index finger against her lips.

"Liv you are amazing. These past twelve years have been amazing because of you," Elliot gulped. Stepping closer, he looked her dead in the eyes, "You are an incredible woman Olivia and I want you to know that I love you."

Olivia's face went from worried to excitement. She couldn't believe it. He had finally said it to her. All those nights she sat and wondered if he ever felt the same way she did. She had her evidence, he had told her.

"I have loved you since the day we met. There was always something special about you, but I kept my feelings to myself because you were married and-"

Elliot kissed her as he cupped her face. "You don't have to worry about that now. I'm a free man."

A burst of yells and hollers rung out from the opening at the hallway. Their friends were cheering them on as they all smiled and laughed. They knew it was way over due for these detectives to let down their guards. Every single friend; Casey, Lake, Melinda, Fin, Munch, and Alex had been there; seen the looks, the stares, the glances, the inevitable love that surged through these two decorated officers. Their friends gathered around as they hollered in unison Merry Christmas with a piece of mistletoe dangling from their hands!

Twelve years had passed and Olivia still found her friends to be the greatest family of all. Yes they had all changed. Melinda and Fin were now a couple, Lake and Casey were about to start a family, Munch and Alex were preparing for their big day, and the last of the bunch had finally come to their senses and thrown caution to the wind. Love did conquer everything and it finally conquered Elliot and Olivia.

**This is the end of my Christmas SVU Series! Hope you guys enjoyed it! **


End file.
